


Driving home for Christmas

by HeyKiwiBanana



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyKiwiBanana/pseuds/HeyKiwiBanana
Summary: Daan and Beth at christmas.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I've got another oneshot for you just in time for Christmas! It's based on Daan and Beth's instagram posts/stories and other posts that included them. At the time of posting this, I'm not sure if Beth went to the Netherlands with Daan but for the purpose of this story, let's assume she did and pretend if she didn't. :)  
> I hope you like it. <3

Arsenal women had been given six days off over the Christmas period and Daan and Beth had made lots of arrangements;

Go to the Arsenal Christmas party.

Spend a few days in Whitby to visit Beth’s family and friends.

Spend a few days in the Netherlands to visit Daan’s family and friends.

Now that the teams Christmas party was over, their attention had moved to travelling up to Whitby which they had done earlier that day. They had arrived just after lunchtime and had spent time catching up with Beth’s parents and brother. Now it was early evening and the couple had gone upstairs to get ready for dinner.

“What?” Beth asked and smiled at the sound of Daan’s infectious laughter.

“It’s exactly the same as it was last time,” Daan giggled as she looked around the room. “You’ve still got your posters of Cheryl Cole and David Beckham.”

“Yeah, my future wife and my bestie,” Beth sighed dreamily and Daan gave her a look. “What, he is - I’ve got him on speed-dial I’ll have you know,” she said and Daan continued to stare. “And my future wife is _obviously_ you,” Beth explained and smiled when Daan melted and blushed, which happened a lot lately.

Right from the beginning of their relationship, Daan and Beth had been in a constant state of giddiness and were happy and content to spend as much time as possible in each other’s company (which was _a lot_ ) but the last few months had felt different somehow; they were so in love with each other, neither woman could stop smiling.

Both women had realised early on in their relationship that the other was the one and the love of their life and after nearly three years together, neither woman felt as if their honeymoon period was ending anytime soon.

******

The group entered the restaurant and since their table wasn’t quite ready, they ordered a round of drinks and waited at the bar. They were shown to their table a few minutes later and ordered another round of drinks while they decided on their meals.

“I never know what to get, I like nearly everything,” Beth said and leaned close to Daan so that her girlfriend could also read the menu (they had all been given a menu each but of course Daan and Beth liked to share)

“What about a burger?” Daan suggested with a cheeky grin. Her dimples were on full display and she had a twinkle in her eyes. Beth made a face and Daan laughed even harder and squeezed the blondes’ knee to show she was only messing.

The waiter came by shortly after to deliver their drinks and take their orders and being a family friend (his dad worked with Beth’s dad) he offered to take their photo. They all got into position and he took the photo on Ben’s phone.

“That’s mint, that,” Ben said and showed them the photo before he posted it to his instagram account.

“Wait; is your account public or private?” Beth checked.

“Public.”

“Make it private,” Beth asked. She had noticed Daan’s hesitancy and was well aware of the unwanted attention the photo could potentially bring. 

“Okay.” Ben gave his sister a confused look but he assumed she had her reasons and he did as she asked.

“Ah, you know what it’s your account; it’s up to you how you use it. Make it public if you want to,” Daan said. Beth was surprised and gave her an ‘are you sure?’ look and Daan nodded.

Ben shrugged and switched his profile back to public.

******

The next morning, Daan and Beth were up and out the door before 7am for an early morning gym session - they might be on Christmas break but Daan still had to keep her fitness levels up.

Since Beth was still injured and undergoing treatment, she was simply going along to keep her girlfriend company and offer her moral support and was _certainly_ not going so that she could watch and check Daan out in her tight, fitted sportswear.

Daan had just completed her target of twenty minutes of cardio and was about to move onto the weights, when the bloke who had been watching them from the other side of the gym approached them.

“Y’know, you really shouldn’t use the heavy equipment if you’re not used to it,” he said and flashed what he hoped was a winning and charming smile.

It wasn’t.

“Right, thanks.” Daan was unmoved and looked to her girlfriend for help when he didn’t get the hint.

“I can show you if you want? There’s no point in struggling – you might injure yourself,” he continued on completely oblivious.

“We’re fine but thank you,” Beth said in a polite tone but at the same time, left no room for argument.

“Alright suit yourself but I’m here if you need my help.” He casually dismissed the brush off and hovered nearby, just in case they happened to change their minds.

Daan approached the pull up bars and Beth watched in appreciation as her girlfriend managed to complete three in a row with ease. She hopped down and smiled when he walked away and muttered something unintelligible, having finally got the hint.

******

Later on that day, Beth, Daan, June and Ben had planned to visit the local Christmas market; Richard had declined as it wasn’t his ‘thing’. It also wasn’t really Ben’s but there was food there so he was sold.

The four of them walked around the market, taking pictures of each other along the way and enjoying the displays of the pretty decorations and beautiful lights. They came across a stall selling drinks and June ordered a hot chocolate, Ben wanted a beer and Daan and Beth chose hot apple cider. They stood by the fire display and sipped their beverages.

“What?” Daan asked when she saw Beth smiling at her in adoration. The soft light was bouncing off of Daan’s beautiful face and Beth was mesmerized.

“You look pretty,” Beth said and wrapped an arm around Daan’s waist. “And I love you,” she whispered in her ear so quietly, no one but Daan heard it.

The brunette rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder to hide her blush and sipped her drink – maybe she could blame her flushed cheeks on the heat from the cider?

“I love you too,” Daan whispered back and Beth beamed from ear to ear. How did they both get so lucky?

******

That evening was spent visiting more of Beth’s friends, which included cuddles and playing with her friends’ babies and kids followed by dinner. With all the fancy food she was eating coupled with the lack of working out, Beth was convinced she had put on weight.

The next day, it was time to say goodbye to all her family and friends in Whitby so they could spend some time with Daan’s family in the Netherlands before they had to go back to work.

The couple arrived in Eindhoven around mid morning and had opted to hire a car as their mode of transport.

“It feels weird sitting in this seat; I feel like I should be driving,” Beth said and Daan looked at her from the corner of her eye.

“Your driving in England is bad enough; I can’t let you drive here too,” Daan joked and Beth couldn’t help but laugh – she wasn’t _that_ bad but Daan was arguably the better driver.

Daan parked the car outside her parents’ house and noticed her sister had already arrived which meant Amé was also there. She couldn’t wait to see her niece; she didn’t see her as much as she liked and so every time was special.

The couple unloaded their luggage from the boot and quietly let themselves into the house with the key Daan still had. They tiptoed into the house and smiled when they spied Amé enthusiastically watching Peppa pig with her dad, who was looking less enthused.

Daan signalled for Beth to wait around the corner while she entered the room to surprise their niece. Beth did as she was told and got into position from behind the door.

“Daaaannnn!” Amé squealed.

She scrambled off the sofa and giggled in delight as she was tackled to the ground for a tickle fest. However her little ears pricked up in curiosity when she heard her name.

She looked around the room but there was no one else there and when she looked to her dad, he shrugged before he smiled at Daan – of course he was in on it. He told his daughter to look at the door and Amé gasped in surprise when she saw a Peppa pig soft toy peering around it.

“Peppa!” She said and smothered her giggles with her tiny hands as ‘Peppa’ began to oink and dance from behind the door. Her giggles once again turned into squeals of delight when ‘Peppa’ entered the room followed by another one of her favourite people.

“Tante Beffie!” Amé launched herself at the blonde and bounced on the spot, begging to be picked up. Beth immediately obliged and she and Daan sat on either side of the sofa with Amé and Peppa nestled in between them.

******

Later that night, after dinner with Daan’s family, Daan and Beth were snuggled up under the covers in Daan’s room, with Beth taking up her usual role of big spoon. The last few days had been jam-packed with activity and both women were exhausted. 

Beth had practically fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but Daan was still wide awake - too many thoughts were running through her head and she was finding it hard to settle.

She was thinking about Arsenal’s next match and the possibility of getting another three points. She was thinking about seeing her family’s faces when they opened their gifts. She was thinking about all the delicious food her mum had prepared.

But most of all, she was thinking about what Beth had said earlier in the week, about Daan being her future wife.

And now, as she tightened Beth’s arms around her waist and slowly drifted off to sleep, all Daan could think about was how much she was looking forward to that happening and how she hoped it would be soon.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> However you celebrate, have a great Christmas everyone. <3 <3 <3


End file.
